lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rush Sykes
Image height I think we need to reduce the height of this image as I don't believe we'll find enough information to go past the infobox and reducing the height of the image will make the infobox smaller height wise and cause the page to look fuller Andrealinia970 20:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) True, it did make me laugh when I saw it loading up. Cool pic though. Also, "Statistics" and "Starting Statistics" should be consolidated. Ferret37 20:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Arts I think for rush instead of starting/Learnt arts, we can just have an Arts section. Because technically you don't even know omnistrike from start. Sarmu 04:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) can you add a section listing the best weapons to strive for for each character so we dont run around wasting money/components on a weapon that cant be upgraded please? 05:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Definitely not on the character page. The best weapons are subjective anyhow, it's a matter of opinion rather than a matter of actual data. One mans trash is another mans treasure they say. With Rush you have that much choice for class/weapon/wield style that there is no wrong or right. The sheer amount of equipment and classes alone make the amount of possible paths for Rush nearly infinite as it, by infinite I mean within the limits of choice of course. I like Rush as an Ordainer or Warlock with dual Superlative Hawkwinds for example, but then I also like him as a Ninja with Nightbloom/Tataraichi and an Alchemist or Gladiator with the Frostblade! It's just personal choice, each combination I've mentioned has its pro's and con's but they are my personal choices. I also quite like Rush as a Commander, or Warlock with a Blackjack because Double Down is a deadly weapon art. :) 07:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) You can find the best weapons for Rush in the FAQ. All other characters are limited (unless you cheat) so it should be quite obvious what the best weapons are for them. - Merthos 12:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Rush drops Photon Field III art. Had some time to kill and decided to kill the boredom with some playing around! Rush dropping Photon Field III on the union along with Savage status (The Conqueror Enraged). Photon Field III replaced Band of Champions III in Wards. Michael 08:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :wtf or.. what the hell, are his skills , weapon , other equip ? so he could use/learned it ? or what did you do for it ? :- Jake Farrell 22:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) He can't learn the way through any normal means. I was just playing around and switched Band of Champions III with Photon Field III by changing the art record for Band of Champions III to do exactly what Photon Field does, and changed it's string too. All it does is make the union Invincible for 3 turns or upto 5 if you have Legendary Scouts/etc with Buff DUration. The coolest part about it is the red flames, other than that it does exactly what the conqueror does in Photon Field, and every guy with Unique Arts/Remnant Arts does when they get the art (union image goes orange hazed) and Union gets Evasion +15%. Michael 02:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Freaky! I didn't know rush could go into savage status! O teach me, o great master!! Last Line You all know that after the credits Rush and The Conqueror said "Conqueror: What will you do now? / Rush: What do you think? I'm going back. They're waiting for me" if this is part of the story or just a greeting that you can new game+(PC) start a new game in Xbox 360, if its part of the story then whats the reason that they both survive and where they could be.--Remnant13 23:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :The lines appear in both versions. In the JP version, he's actually only referring to one person ("あいつ" instead of "みんな"), though it's up in the air who. Most people think he's referring to David, but it could also mean Irina, considering how unusually psychotically devoted he is to her. My speculation is that all "dead" Remnants simply fade into another plane of existence. Still in the same world, but without physical form. With Rush (the original) and the Conqueror (the backup), they're supposed to be Remnant Wardens, so it's possible that they have enough power to retake a physical form. They were probably designed that way too. After all, when full awakened, they should theoretically be able to bind all Remnants as they're supposed to watch over them. Just so happens that Rush is very bad at his job. Don't forget to sign your posts. Zephyr 22:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry im still new to this wikia and editing and all, I thought of that to cause Rush and the conqueror are remnants but they also have the appearance of a mitra like the part when Irina said that they may find a remnant that looks like a mitra, then Rush was shock to hear that and bother his mind of what he really is. But in the end he awakened in the last parts of the game and choose to destroy all remnants instead of releasing. Did Marina Sykes found Rush in the sacred land as a remnant and adopted him or rush is really the son of the Sykes and Rush was called in the sacred land by a Remnant and turn into a remnant cuz the story line was not well expressed leaving people like us guessing. But what I think is rush awakened in the sacred lands from a crib, like the Red chair of the conqueror under Undelwalt and Marina adopted him and sealed the remnant part of Rush when Rush gone back to sacred lands--Remnant13 23:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Which then becomes a "nature vs. nurture" debate. You can raise someone for a good deal of their life and have them not notice a damn thing. It was likely the case with Rush, being as dumb as he is. And likely a partial sealing from Marina, or else he wouldn't be able to protect Irina when provoked. Irina more than likely noticed because of Marion's Blessing, which was why she brought it up in Elysion. Obviously, stating that Rush is a Remnant would mean the Academy wanting to study him, so that was a no-go. While he's pretty dumb, he's not that dumb. He was likely shocked that Irina would even think that because most of the Remnant theory doesn't talk about Remnants walking among man. Rush doesn't complain about being insanely hungry, ever. So that pretty much rules out him being half-Remnant like Nora (she was forcefully fused with one, so the Remnant is likely acting as a parasite). Since Remnants can take any form, it was really just a matter of finding them. It's possible that there are many other people within the world that are actually Remnants, not mitra/yama/sovani/qsiti. As for Rush awakening, I think it was probably during the halfway point, before Gwayn blasted Nagapur. He blew away Irina so she would stay back. He was pretty hellbent on stopped the Conqueror himself starting around the Bases too. You also don't know what he was doing during the 6 month period, so he may have been learning how to control his Remnant power, which I think might explain he was able to go all out for that final blow. You first see him using his power without knowing it at the beginning of the game too... And I'm pretty sure that it didn't come from the Talisman because he hadn't picked it up yet. Zephyr 00:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :In that scene he used the Omnistrike on those Hypnos, guess that the page Talisman is wrong cuz it states It "enables him to use the unique art Omnistrike" the only thing that the talisman do is Talisman's Gift and the summon Cyclops. Some of Rush power where awakened from that moment but never remembered that he was a warden he only remember some of his memories when the conqueror bound the ark and the part before gyawn destroyed Nagapur. and Rush didn't even freakout from using omnistrike for the first time and just like his name he always Rushes thing which almost killed him and his buddies.--Remnant13 02:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty sure that it wasn't Omnistrike in that scene as he didn't briefly disappear from his spot (he didn't have the Talisman yet). It just a release of power that simply disintegrated them. The Talisman is used for Omnistrike though. It slows down time just enough for him to hit the enemy multiple times. Don't forget that he also uses the Talisman for Timeshift. Zephyr 02:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well I guess your right the talisman has multiple powers it is really special the onmistrike is basically timeshift and Rush remnant powers combine. thanks!--Remnant13 04:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Rush just like the prototype Terra Branford from final fantasy VI. He is look like at his twentieth. Espers and remnant are both misused by people, just my thought though. how about rush went back to the party as a full human, no remnant side. but about the "I'm going back", I have an expectation on sequel and I hope square enix remove the battle rank thing. you guys could see about terra at finalfantasy.wikia. I'm sorry if this not fit in the topic. you could move it to random thought section, thanks --Chikomitata 15:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Them removing the BR system? I would hate it if they did that, replacing it with a traditional levelling system (boring). It's what makes the game "unique" in a sense. It's what also somewhat connects it to the SaGa series (same team as Minstrel Song). Hell, it's even nicknamed "SaGa Frontier 3" and "Romancing SaGa 4". The only part that's missing between Tina (I go with what the JP commus go with) and Rush is the love for cute things (or Moogles). Don't expect a sequel anytime soon. The team's likely busy working on Emperors SaGa. Zephyr 16:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I also expecting a sequel from this game thou..but I guess as Zephyr said, there will be a small chance of the team making a sequel because I read at some forum that the selling of this game isn't good enough.. --Junjun sheep 05:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Sales were pretty good for something that's a reskinned IP. It was supposed to be a SaGa game, but was renamed in hopes of creating a new IP series. Didn't work out quite as planned since it was a paper-thin disguise, but for something SaGa, it sold quite well. X360 version sold about 600K worldwide. Obviously not FF levels by any means, but still respectable for this sort of game. No idea on PC sales, but there's usually a small surge every time it goes on sale (then me getting annoyed on GFAQs because they don't know how to use the search function). Zephyr 22:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : @Zephyr: sorry 'bout the boring levelling system. I played final fantasy from 1-9, which means I know that FF2 don't have exp system and about FF8 juction system. I think the BR system is quite hard on me, so what I hoped is SE make the sequel a bit easier (okay, honestly "a lot"). but I won't complain, everyone has their own taste. hmm about saga frontier, I never know those game but if BR system is what makes Last Remnant unique so be it (sorry if my perspective is so narrow). my br rank is going too high at the first save (124!). 1st reason: when I get rank 19, it's because I think it will increase the max unit (its when rush leave athlum castle). the other reason is because I'd like rpg where we could pound enemies as much as we wanted (and that's my motto)(btw TLR moves are cool, don't you want to see them over and over?). that's why I don't really friendly with Gust games (atelier and manakhemia) (though I like the design of the character) because there is a time limit. I've got trainer to lower BR (sorry if I'm cheated but I cheat if the game quite hard) but now, I don't play TLR again, not because I'm bored because it became too easy but it's because I want to play other games. about the sequel... guess we'll wait huh? about the "nurture vs. nature" above, that would make rush similar to zidane, right? I not really troubled on calling her tina or terra, I guess both name suit her well... yeah the moogles ^_^. hope we can be friends! I'm apologized if there is any mistake. I'm not an english native (I'm Indonesian). thank you @junjunsheep Don't lose hope! we'll wait for it. baaaa ^_^ I like sheep too! Chikomitata 22:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I like games that force me to think of more creative ways to trash my enemies (also the reason why I'm enjoying Fire Emblem Kakusei on Lunatic immensely and generally like MegaTen and other difficult games that require a lot of skill/planning). This game is already essentially an easier and streamlined version of MinSaGa, and that game was rather notorious for being extremely unkind to newcomers (SaGa games in general, actually). So I actually want the sequel, if it ever comes to light, to be harder. Or at least include more difficulties since it doesn't need to be Atlus Hard (would be nice though). Hard Mode just isn't hard enough without several silly restrictions, like leaving yourself with only 3 healers (it was still relatively easy once you figure out how to structure your unions to not die). Zephyr 22:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I also don't really know the detail about the selling but what I read on the forum is something like 'not-good-enough-at-the-selling-thing' well, maybe they compare it with FF..I dunno.. @Chikomitata yeah, we'll wait for it :D --Junjun sheep 07:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :@Zephyr ouch,ouch,ouch; you still want it to be harder? the developer better put an option to choose difficulty. talking about atlus, I'm playing Persona 3 Portable now. I'm a person who enjoy stories and gameplay. I'm like light tactics, but heavy tactics, no (I'm still a student..). I played games to release stress, and I don't think it will be good if I get more stress (and take more time) to think about games tactic. perhaps its our concept of gaming which are different? (can't get it right, but I hoped you'd understand the sentence). Although this game is made by squareenix, remembering SE has made different kind of game, we (or specifically me) better stop comparing Last Remnant with FF. It's like comparing FF12 with Kingdom Hearts (like what my friend has done), I mean KH attack is action while FF12 use ATB. my point is perhaps "don't compare games which genre is different". btw about restriction... I'm okay if the restriction comes from the storyline (eg: Irina can't do omnistrike 'cause her amulet was stolen, or from FF9, Garnet summon mp cost is high because she feared her power) but because of gameplay, no. but if it is hard mode... I think it's fine... (as long as we not forced to do hard mode). @Zephyr and Junjun sheep Thank for Replying ^_^ Chikomitata 17:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, yeah. Why not? Most games these days aren't that hard. And you didn't read my post correctly. While I would prefer a game to be harder, including more difficulties is always a better choice as long as the base difficulty isn't too bad (a somewhat difficult game is usually better than an easy one). I want difficulty. I want challenge. I want to feel like I've accomplished something by overcoming whatever challenges exist in the game (they still have to be well designed though; no cheap shots). First time through? Always on Normal (tend to avoid Easy). All subsequent runs? Always on the harder difficulties with extra self-imposed restrictions if I feel like it. I'm still a student as well, with a rather heavy workload (did biochem/nutrition, now programming). Playing and analyzing difficult games is actually stress relief since it switches my thought processes for a little bit and lets me explore game design quirks. You're also forgetting that SE has multiple in-house development teams and you can see that each one has their own quirks. The FF12 and KH teams have different approaches to their games. And P3 was easy. Until you get to Hard Mode, which made things much more interesting~ By the looks of things, you would hate games like Demon's Souls. That game was actually praised for its insane difficulty, which keeps increasing with each NG+. ::Adding self-imposed restrictions makes the game more interesting, encourages creativity if you're the type that hates grinding (and grinding makes things boring). Finding new ways to beat the game is always amusing. Ever try to use only IAs? Absolutely hilarious when you can beat The Fallen that way. I guess you didn't read my post quite right. I said that I wouldn't mind extra difficulties as long as there was a Hard Mode (or more, because things like Lunatic are great) for the crazier players. And really, if a bunch of us didn't restrict ourselves in crazy ways, we wouldn't be able to find strange and amusing strategies that no one would normally use, but can still be perfectly valid for a normal run (might even improve it greatly). ::Comparing this to the FF series is an insult to SaGa. Different visions, different audience. SaGa is more geared towards the hardcore. FF is more mainstream and is generally easier. Great if you feel like turning off your brain, which was usually the case for me. Zephyr (talk) 20:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, kinda busy last month. NO!! I don't have any intention in comparing FF with SaGa! I only told you what my friend have done... I won't compare/comment a game which I completely don't know! see here, I'll write it again It's like comparing FF12 with Kingdom Hearts (like what my friend has done), I mean KH attack is action while FF12 use ATB. my point is perhaps "don't compare games which genre is different" yes, I know that they are worked by a different team... but still, I apologize for any misunderstanding, sorry. could you post again the sentence that you said I hadn't read and the one that you think comparing FF with SaGa? thanks. yeah, persona 3 is easy, the PS2 ver (the original and FES) even though has a condition degradation, we can access Fusion spell. the PSP ver. cannot, but there is no condition degrade so we could level up as much as we like :-D.Chikomitata (talk) 10:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::...It's just above your response, which tells me that you don't read carefully enough. I don't like repeating myself unless necessary, and repeating that would be unnecessary. Honestly, gamers these days are getting soft and the games themselves are getting easier. I don't like that trend at all. Zephyr (talk) 12:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::this Part? "Different visions, different audience. SaGa is more geared towards the hardcore. FF is more mainstream and is generally easier. Great if you feel like turning off your brain". BtW I think we went too far on discussing this on the "last line". take nearly a half or more of this topic. I've told you that I'm not an english native... then again, I'll pass on discussing this further. let's just wait for the sequel. we're cool, yeah?Chikomitata (talk) 18:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::You missed a line. The one right before where you started quoting. I already knew that English isn't your main language based on the errors I've seen, so no need to tell me something obvious. And waiting for a sequel is pointless. If S-E were interested in making one, they would have done so by now. Maybe they will later on, but I wouldn't hold my breath, since they seem to really like neglecting SaGa and Mana... In the mean time, I'll just be working on Lunatic FE13 (lots of thinking involved, so that keeps me happy). As for the "we're cool" part? Nope. Not at all~ Zephyr (talk) 19:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::so you hate me now ;-;? I meant there no hate or problem left. (Junpei used it...)Chikomitata (talk) 02:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Indifferent. I just don't care at anymore at this point. If you want hate, you'd have to hit specific triggers that would make me want to hurt you in creatively violent ways. Zephyr (talk) 03:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::woohoo, 'kay then, case closed. err, kinda interested with the "creatively violent ways" but... never mind, I'm scared. I just don't want to be hated by someone I barely knew. well then I guess I'm leaving this talk page, its really fun to talk with someone far from my country. you have my gratitude and respect, Zephyr135 *bow*. till next time, jaa na ^_^ Chikomitata (talk) 15:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Random Thoughts I think Rush should've been able to be the other races. So you'd have a Qsiti Rush, a Yama Rush, and a Sovani Rush. But to unlock these options, you'd have to beat the game a certain amount of times. --Brokendwarf 12:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC)